unwanted
by Chaos-Rawr
Summary: when the world around you is disgusted with you, and your isolated from everyone, when there's only one person who understands you, is falling in love really meant to be? AMUTO
1. Preface

Annalisa: unfortunately, I'm not doing this little chat thing with my friends for this story, sorry….but…instead I'm doing it with Amu and Ikuto!!!

Ikuto: Yo

Amu: hi!

Annalisa: kill my joy why don't ya Amu -_-

Amu: you still hate me for the whole not noticing Ikuto's Love thing?

Annalisa: YeP.

Amu: *sweat drops*

Ikuto: you still love me right, Annalisa-chan?

Annalisa: suuure, whatever you want

Amu: she's very upset

Ikuto: she can't decide on who she loves

Amu: her best guy friend or her boyfriend?

Ikuto: I think she should get a life and get over both of them

Amu: Ikuto *growls* DON'T RUIN THIS FOR HER!

Ikuto: meh.

Amu: Annalisa doesn't own shugo chara, or else she would have killed me

Annalisa & Ikuto: so true

_Unwanted- preface_

_Amu POV_

_My name is Amu Hinamori, and so far life isn't what I always wanted it to be, but nobody's perfect! In this life I'm not what I thought I would be, I can't be happy go lucky, problem free, all I can do is fake a smile and prey everything will be alright. But no matter how much I try I can't seem to be happy, to keep that smile on my face, I feel there's nothing for me out there, and this world isn't for me, someday I'll find my place, even if it doesn't involve living. I never knew love from the moment I was born to the moment I met him, and when my mother grew Ill I tried my best to take care of the woman who wished that I was never born, the one who hated me from the start, when she passed away and my arrogant little sister Ami moved out into the better part of town, I was left alone, my father ran away from us, I haven't seen him sense I was three, but I'll always remember his cold violet eyes. Always Alone, Always being hated, always turned away, I never knew what it the word happy meant, let alone felt it at all, that was of course, until I met Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The runaway._


	2. Chapter 1

Annalisa: oi, annoying people of earth

Amu: good morning Annalisa

Annalisa: whatever

Ikuto: still have no life, eh?

Annalisa: meh.

Amu: sense Annalisa can't seem to decide, why don't you help her, who do you think she belongs with, her best friend, or her boyfriend

Annalisa: shut up! Your not supposed to take to much!

Ikuto: attitude freak

Annalisa: pfft, shuure

Amu: Annalisa does not own shugo chara only the idea

Annalisa: don't make me poke you

Ikuto: *rolls eyes* oh wow

* * *

_Chapter 1- Alone and him _

_Amu POV_

Tears were clear in my eyes As Nagihiko glanced at me remorsefully, he looked hurt to see me crying, but there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan, me and Rima leave today, there's nothing you can do" he entwined his fingers with hers as there hands collapsed together and he turned to head out the door. Rima looked at me with eyes that frowned, a single tear ran down her cheek as he pulled her out the door.

"Goodbye" she whispered. The door slammed. I collapsed on the couch, whipping the water from my eyes, I curled into a ball and rested my head on my knee's. I was pathetic, My best friends left me too, after everything we've been through, though it wasn't there fault, they weren't aloud to be near me. I was banished from everyone else in this town, trapped in this empty mansion alone, Isolated. I was hated here, despised, unwanted, no body cared for me, I was to survive on my own, I wasn't even aloud to leave. Rima and nagihiko were my only hope, now the town knows they've been here, and that's considered treason. I never thought I'd make it without them, its all my fault they were here, I begged them to stay, now there in trouble. I'm a horrible person. I should've known they wouldn't want me…

then I heard something, someone yelling outside, nobody lives here but me, who would be so idiotic to come here? I turned around and looked out the wide window behind me, there stood a boy about my age, tall and lean, sweet violet eyes and midnight blue hair, I was dazed looking at him, he was gorgeous, I never seen someone like him before, his eyes wandered until they rested on me, a smirk appeared on his face and his eyes shinned with delight at me, my heart flipped in my chest. A blush grew on my cheeks. I turned around and sunk down into the couch, I blinked my heart beating fast. I crossed my arms and got up, walking towards the door. He sat down on the sidewalk next to the mansion, looking up at the sky as if it were his freedom, I smiled when I watched him, he was acting as if nothing in this world mattered, he looked happy, I still wondered what he was doing here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly, putting up my 'Cool & Spicy' act.

He blinked at me, just staring at me, probably having an argument in his head. I sighed, my eyes narrowed, my bangs over my eyes and my long pink hair swaying in curls down my back, I tried to hide my blush. I looked back at him and he was smirking, still staring at me, I blinked. Then suddenly he was tackled to the ground, my eyes widened when I saw who did it, I ran over to him and pushed her off, the girl flew back.

"AMI!" I yelled at her, she got up and brushed herself off.

"Oh Hi onee-chan, what are you doing outside?" her tone was like venom, she hissed at me with pure hatred, I helped him up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from me, she looked him in the eyes, they were hazed with passion.

"Why don't you come with me, to somewhere there is no Rats to bother us" he didn't say a word. I couldn't take it anymore, I was sick of her taking people away from me, they followed her every time, always leaving me heart broken. I charged at her and threw a kick, she dodged and aimed a punch for my head, I ducked, and tackled her to the ground. I pinned her down. She looked at me with pure hurt and hatred at the same time. She squirmed underneath me.

"let me go, BITCH!" she hissed and spat at me, I growled.

"NO!" I protested, her eyes flashed dully and she kicked me off of her, I skidded across the concrete, blood dripping from my shoulder down my arm where a huge mark lay. The boy glanced at me with a blank face and rushed over to me, he looked at my arm and looked me in the eye.

"Are you alright?" his voice was deep, husky, I blushed.

"I think so, it just hurts a little" he didn't think twice before ripping a piece of his shirt off and wrapping it around my shoulder, he stood up. I looked down as he walked over to her, this is where he leaves, isn't it?

SLAP!The sound echoed through out the empty town as Ami's face twisted in horror moved back from its position to look at him, she was shocked.

"Apologize to her" he demanded dully, she gritted her teeth.

"Me apologize to that low life?! I don't say sorry to rats like her!"

SLAP!Her cheek grew red and she looked back at him again, sorrow and fear in her eyes, he raised his hand again, she flinched and whispered softly.

"Sorry" before she ran off. He turned back to me, a smile on his face. I've never seen him smile before, only smirk, it was beautiful. He reached out a hand to me. I smiled and took it, he pulled me up and I got close to him. He smirked again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't happen to get your name, strawberry" I blushed and crossed my arms, looking away.

"Hinamori Amu" I said with an attitude, he chuckled.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi" I blushed at him as he smirked again, this boy, isn't what I expected him to be.

* * *

Amu: R&R please!!!!

Annalisa: do it or I'll poke you too!


End file.
